The recently revised pre-clinical curriculum for first-year medical students includes a brief research project, to be completed by small groups of students during their Systems Homeostasis course. This protocol describes two research projects to be offered to these students through the Endocrinology Division faculty. Each of these projects will take place on the Clinical Research Center, providing students with first-hand experience in clinical research.